


First Meeting

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF13, FF15, FFXIII - Fandom, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 13, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble Request, F/M, One Shot, how Lightis would have occurred in XV's universe, lightis, noctlight, nokurai, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble response to how Noctis and Lightning would have met for the very first time. This is a predestined meeting that takes place in the FFXV universe right after the events of FFLR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

“Hey, princess, get your ass in gear!” Gladiolus called out from front. A passerby unexpectedly walked straight into his chest.“Sorry, pal, royal escorts with a prince in tow.” He apologized with a sheepish grin on his face, leaving the passerby dazed.

“Excuse me, excuse—!” Prompto was trailing behind the sentinel in second place, gracefully dodging people left and right until he had to pry through a couple holding hands. “Excussseee me! Coming through! Make way!”

Grand Central Square was the hub of life, excitement, gatherings in the crown city of Lucis. No matter the time of day, the location was always filled with people coming and going. But the prince, sentinel, gunslinger had the misfortune of finding themselves caught at the Square’s busiest hours. This was the time of day activity was at the highest peak with shoppers, tourists, and commuters.

Noctis, who was rapidly falling behind the two men, regretted staying a moment longer at the last shop. Ignis had warned him that last minute shopping was foolhardy and Noctis hated to admit it, but the tactician was right. He sent a text that they were on the way, but that had been over half an hour ago. They haven’t been able to find transportation that would take them to the Caelum Mansion. Ignis had called, offering to come to pick them up, but that could lead to being stuck in traffic and if he was absent from the household, things would not look good in the Lucii representation area. It was settled that the three would be on their own and going by foot.

So the three men were running late to a meeting that required the prince’s presence. Hopefully, the king won’t know of their tardiness and Ignis would be able to stall the Kingsglaive and senate long enough until the prince arrived. Ignis was exceptional at dispensing long-winded discussions.

Noctis hated how his friends were able to carry the shopping bags with ease and he was carrying the least amount of bags.

“In this lifetime, Noct!” Gladiolus bellowed over his shoulder, pressing the younger man to speed up.

Prompto backtracked and circled around a decelerating Noctis as an orbit of its own. “Gee, Noct, a little out of shape, aren’t you?” He sympathetically patted the prince’s shoulder. “Cheer up. You’re going to feel like you can take on a marathon after this!”

Noctis didn’t want to think about running ever again after this, much less compete. He scowled and swatted Prompto’s hand away. He didn’t understand how the blonde had trekked all over Insomnia without complaining and still had the energy to make fun of him. He understood how Gladiolus had been able to because of his mandated military training, but Prompto has never worked out a day in his life. The concept of exercise for him was watching anime girls working out.

“If I have anything left in me after this, I’ll drive my foot up your ass first chance I can get.” He dryly commented.

“That’s the spirit! Feel the burn!” Prompto passionately slapped the prince’s back, nearly stealing what little oxygen remained in his lungs before running off to join Gladiolus. Noctis was agitated. “Come on, Noct! You got this!”

For the moment, it felt like Noctis pushed away the exhaustion and smoldering sensation in muscles and he was able to gain some momentum.

From the corner of his eye, a blink and you miss it moment, a flash of pink came across his field of vision. Unfortunately, his brain didn’t connect to the rest of his body to halt and he collided into something. He held a cry of surprise, a woman’s voice; items tumbling out and bodies collapsing onto the pavement.

Air at last! His brain triggered and his body voluntarily and greedily sucked it in. It also administered pain from the impact. Noctis gripped his forehead. “Ow…” He winced; the reaction a little delayed, but looked across from him a woman clad in trendy attire also clutching at her own head. The things that they carried had fallen, spilled contents, including a slender, peculiar-looking cellphone that must belong to her.

The prince scrambled to his knees and started to gather the fallen items, throwing his purchases in the shopping bags and before he could stop himself, her items from the fallen briefcase. Where did this woman come from? She just appeared and he ran into her. His eyes looked at the direction she emerged from. He eyeballed at the entrance that descended to the train station below. She must have just stepped out while talking on the phone. What rotten timing.

The woman’s hand hovered to her earpiece, pressing on a jewel on the device. “Hello?” She spoke into it, waiting for a minute, before dropping her hand. “Dammit…” Her pale aqua orbs, hinting her curiosity and concern, turned to the prince. “Are you okay?” She asked as she slowly raised herself to a crouching position.

Noctis gawked back. She stunned him by taking his line, and so could only offer a nod. She accepted his nonverbal response as confirmation and gathered her belongings. The woman didn’t appear from the area, not many people the Lucii prince had come across bore pink hair; he wondered if it was natural. She possessed a tan briefcase and Noctis immediately felt guilty for touching it without permission - it contained clothing and undergarments to which he stowed away without her noticing. Strapped to her back was an unusual leather case, probably for a musical instrument but Noctis could not place his finger of what she must play.

“My phone… Where is it?” She said aloud as her hands swept about.

Noctis noticed that the phone wasn’t in the same place that it was. “Found it.” He rose to his feet and dove into a crowd of people. Someone must have kicked the phone and it slid to another location. Scooping it up, he handed it to her.

“Thanks.” She accepted before checking the screen and letting out a sigh of relief. “Not broken. I’ll just have to call her back later.” She slid the device into her back pocket.

“Um…” Noctis raised an arm behind his head and craned his neck thoughtfully. The woman’s actions were precise, mundane and inconsequential as they were, the prince could not avert his eyes. “Where are you headed?”

“Somewhere important,” She replied as she fastened the suitcase’s buckles before rising to her feet. “Isn’t that you ran into me? You looked like you were in a hurry to get somewhere, too.”

“That’s right. Sorry for knocking you down.” He inclined his head in apology and leaned down to gather his bags. “Uh, hope you go about the rest of your day without bumping into anyone else.”

“Wait.” The rosette held out a fist and resting on her palm was a carbuncle cellphone charm. “Isn’t this yours?” She studied the furry mammal and the crystallized gem situated on its forehead with a charming smile. “It’s cute.”

Noctis flushed red as collected it. One of the things he brought today was a charm for his cellphone. It must have dropped out of his bags. “Yeah, well, it reminded me of an old friend that I hope to see again…” He trailed off, realizing how nonsensical it was relaying that tidbit of his childhood to a stranger. Glancing at it, he thought his upbeat guide, Ares, and tucked it securely in his pocket, he chuckled. 

A thoughtful and sentimental expression formed across her features. “I know what you mean. I hope that you’re able to meet with your friend one day.”

“Hey Noct! What’s keeping you? I thought you were behind us!” Gladiolus waved over. Prompto waved at Noctis as well, throwing an all-knowing smirk, much to Noctis’ chagrin. Just how far did those two get before they learned that they had to return?

“Your friends?” She inquired with amusement in her tone.

“None of them are the carbuncle, I swear.” Noctis joked and it was pleasant hearing her laugh.

“I have to go, but safe journey to you.” The woman bade her farewell and nodded to Gladiolus and Prompto before heading off.

“Same to you…” Noctis found himself memorized at her departure. Uneventful it was, meeting her had affected him strongly though he couldn’t figure out why. He felt himself being dragged away from the sight by Gladiolus. He broke into a run alongside his two brothers. No doubt that they were already late and Ignis had run out of things to say.

“So… Saw you putting the moves on her. Did you get her number?” Gladiolus teased.

“No.” Noctis replied curtly. Well, maybe he should have… She was quite beautiful.

“Oh? Is that a blush I see? You’re totally blushing!” Prompto coaxed while Noctis raised the collar of his jacket higher.

The blonde’s badgering only succeeded in Noctis swiftly running away from Gladiolus and Prompto’s unwarranted interrogation.

“Where did all that speed come from? We could have been there now if you weren’t dragging your ass!” Gladiolus bellowed at the prince’s retreating back.

-

“Nice for you to finally join us, Highness.” Ignis sighed as he adjusted his glasses. He had finished briefly berating the three men appeared before him for their delay and how depleted they were before him. He was called out by a court staff member and stepped outside the conference room to reunite with his friends. “His Royal Majesty waits, unfortunately, I wasn’t able to fool him that you weren’t present. I had a suit prepared for you, but since our esteemed guest has arrived, I think it’ll be excusable just this once to wear what you have on now so not to keep her waiting.”

“Esteemed guest?” The three men chorused as they glanced at each other. This was the first that they ever heard of this.

The double doors invited the four in. Noctis noticed immediately as the room fell silent and all eyes turned on him that a familiar face was sitting at the king’s side.

It was the woman he met in the Grand Central Square. Judging from the wrinkles twinkling at the king’s eyes and his laugh, she and his father were engaged in a private conversation.

“You’ve arrived, my son.” Regis had remnants of mirth in his eyes, not even the slightest bit disappointed at Noctis’ long-delayed presence. He motioned for everyone to rise to his feet before he himself did the same. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Turning to the rosette, his tone carried a tone of exaltation to it, he gestured, “You may introduce yourself to the Crown Prince.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” She affirmed, bowing her head before turning her attention to the prince. “I am Liaison Officer Claire Farron. It is an honor to meet you again, Your Highness. Or rather to introduce ourselves formally in this circumstance.”


End file.
